To be a Pirate
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: He ducked over her, blocking her from the raining debree and cutting himself severley, "Look, kid. You gotta live for my sake." "Demo..." she gasped as he shoved the box of keys into her arms. "Find the greatest treasure in the universe, got it?"
1. Kid

To be a Pirate 1

Author Note: Hey hey! Before I get started with my second full story for Gokaiger, let me just say: I am not trying to steal ideas from ANYONE. In my story **Marvey**, and you know what part I mean, if the orginal author of that scene idea is offended by that, I'll gladly rewrite it! I am NOT trying to steal ideas, I PROMISE. So please, I'll fix it if you'd like. But I don't want people calling me a stealer or discrimanating me or whatever.

And now...

Enjoy!

_XXXXXXXXX _

"WAKE UP!" Navi screetched, about scaring poor Captain Marvelous out of his skin. He grumbled when his heart rate returned to normal, rolling out of his bed. Of all the alarms in the world, she had to be the most obnixious.

"I'm going, I'm going," he mumbled bitterly as he made himself decent in his bathroom as she went in to screetch the others awake. Why did he always have to be first?

He absently watched Ahim make tea as Joe did sit ups, Luka stared out of the window, and Doc cooked breakfast. Gai was shopping, so there wasn't much else for the pirate captain to do. She gave him a small smile, and he felt his heart melt through his ribs. She was so beautiful in that yellow sundress and shiny diamond necklace...

"Guys!" a familar panicky voice broke them all out of their various thoughts, "guys!" Gai came running into the Gallen, red-faced and out of breath, not to mention very sweaty.

"ZangyZack?" Luka guessed with a grumble, and he nodded and started right back toward the ropes, the others followed not as eagerly by a long-shot.

The Scormin attacked looked like a swollen up heart, blue veins included and little black dots for eyes. His laugh was old and crinkly, like he hadn't drinken anything for days and died, then came back. The Gormin barely looked up as they charged toward the Gokaigers.

"Faster!" his voice matched his life, "go, you worthless pieces of metal!"

"He seems rather unpleasent," Ahim commented as they pulled out their MoterBites.

"Whatever," Marvelous snorted before yelling with the others, "Gokai Change! Gokaiger!"

The Gormin weren't a problem...at first. Just as Marvelous finished off 'his' group and was about to head for the Scormin, he heard a strangled cry for help. When he turned around, he was greeted with the sight of a couple of Gormin trying to choke a girl. She had pretty almond brown eyes, which at this moment were full of terror, and long, silky black hair in pigtails that came to her hips. She struggled against them, kicking wildly as they held her painfully off the ground by the wrists, which was more awkward because she was their hieght.

Suddenly, both Gormin were destroyed, seeing as Gokai Red had sent them into the river. He turned to the girl, who was paralyzed with fear. Seeing their buddies down made the other Gormin come running toward the two, and the Captain sighed. He didn't have time for this Earthling...he'd just have remind her how to move. Grabbing her shoulders, he started to easily dodge, kick, and bring down the minons of the ZangyZack, all while not getting a scratch on her. While the others Gokaigers headed for the leader, he set her down on the sidewalk, out of breath.

"Kid, what is _wrong _with you?" he scolded her none too gently, "you could have gotten killed!"

"I..." her eyes were filled instantly, and the tears splashed onto her dirt streaked cheeks. Rolling his eyes, he shot his gun toward the ZangyZack and left her in the dust.

XXXXXXX

"Phew," Luka commented as they headed back toward the Gallen after another victory, "that guy was tough."

"Something tells me we're not done with that guy," Joe commented, and the others looked to the first mate, confused.

"We destroyed him, though," Gai reminded him, and he shook as head, like _Nevermind_.

"Who was that you assistated earlier in battle, Marvelous-san?" Ahim inquired to her Captain, and he shook his head and shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" he responded, his tone saying he didn't really care, "she's alive, that's all that matters."

"Excuse me?" a small voice spoke behind them, and suddenly they were looking at the girl the Captain had saved earlier. She was looking at her feet to avoid eye contact and was grasping her hands tightly together in front of her.

"What do you want, kid?" Marvelous stepped forth, crossing his arms lazily over his chest. He really didn't want to deal with her anymore, not when he had a much more urgent matter to intend to: Breakfast.

"I just..wanted to thank you," she finally mustered the courage to look up at him, "I could have been killed by them. And I am very grateful for you saving me."

"Yeah, whatever," he turned around, "just run along back to your mommy."

"Wait," she reached to touch his shoulder and got him blocking this action instead with his own hand, "how can I repay you?" The Pirates looked at each other, amused.

Smirking his famous smirk, he replied, "Unless you have a map to the greatest treasure in the universe, you can't." He started to try and leave her behind again.

"I do have something you're looking for," she held up a Gold Super Sentai Key.

Author Note: Hmmmm...who is this girl?


	2. Captain Stephie

To be a Pirate 2

"So where'd you get the key?" Joe got right to the point to the girl. As soon as she'd shown them the key, they'd yanked her to the ship none too slowly.

"I didn't, really," she fingered the small object in her hands, "I…I made this."

"NANI?" everybody chorused, and she shrunk back into the couch.

"I don't know how…" she whispered, obviously scared, "I just…I was in trouble, and then this thing appeared…"

"That doesn't make sense," Luka was frustrated now. She _hated _things not making sense.

"Look, kid," Marvelous rose out of his chair, "I don't know who you are and how you made this key, but I do know you're worth a large bounty."

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim gasped, "how could you say that?" She put her hands on the girl's shoulders protectively, and he shook his head.

"She could lead us to the greatest treasure in the universe," Joe caught on to what Gokai Red was implying, "what do you know about Pirates, kid?"

"Please don't call me kid," she spoke, "I am fourteen years old and very smart for my age. And to answer you, I only know him." Her eyes fell on the Captain, and he blinked in surprise.

"And how is that?" there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Maybe my name will ring a bell," she rose and tried to look brave in his gaze, "don't you remember a little girl named Stephanie? Or, better yet, the little girl who you liked to call 'Captain Stephie'?"

Suddenly, the Captain's face went very pale. He just stared at the girl, who was waiting expectantly. Suddenly, he grasped both her hands in his own, not looking up from his boots, and let out a shaky breath.

"That's really you, isn't it?" he murmured, and she broke out into a wide grin when he spoke, "how could I forget you, pipsqueak?"

"I knew you'd remember me," she threw her arms around his neck, unable to contain herself any longer, "it's nice to see you again, Marvey."

XXXXXX

"Why did you not tell us of her, Marvelous-san?" Ahim had finally managed to get her Captain alone with her. He'd claimed he had to do some thinking, and she'd tagged along.

"Because it's stupid," he mumbled, really just wishing she'd leave him alone right now. There were very few times he didn't want to be alone with her, but now was one of them.

"It is not stupid," she shook her head, "how did you know her?"

"It doesn't matter," he quickened his pace, and she struggled to keep up with him.

"It does," she touched his shoulder, and he stopped with no warning, making her crash into him and blush.

He was perfectly still now, and she guided him over to a bench. Closing his eyes, he journeyed back to his past, moving his lips to explain what he was reliving.

(_Italics: _Scenes from the past

**Bold: **Marvelous' narration)

**You know, I was always a rebel. I never cared much what other people thought of me, and when I wanted something, I did everything in my power to make it mine. It didn't matter what it took **

"_I'll be taking that," a younger Marvelous smirked as the store guy fell in a heap, taking his prize in his hands. He was much disappointed in the seeing that the contents of the crate were just veggies, "Gross." _

**I've always had the dream of finding the greatest treasure in the universe…even though I had no idea what it is even now **

"_Nothing…" Marvelous, who was about thirteen, sighed his frustration. He'd just beaten a couple of Gormin for a bunch of nothing in the crates. _

**The thing is, apparently I wasn't the only one who had that dream **

_The thirteen year old cocked an eyebrow at a sound he'd picked up with his sharp ears, turning around a little. He strode over to another heap of crates and slashed them down easily with his sword, and the scream that emerged about scared him half out of his skin. _

"_Who are you?" a girl that looked about five scrambled back in surprise, looking very afraid of this older boy. _

"_More importantly, who are you?" he didn't think this five year old was a threat, so he just rested his sword blade on his shoulder, his eyes never leaving her. _

_Gulping, she got to her feet and spoke, "My name is Stephanie…what's it to you?" He saw the obvious fear in her eyes, but she certainly was acting like he wasn't bigger than her. _

**From the moment we met I knew I liked her. She was fearless and headstrong, and I could pretty much tell she wasn't afraid to fight **

"_Well, I'm Marvelous," he put the tip of his blade to rest on his foot and offered his hand to her, "what's a little kid like you doing in this part of the planet?" _

"_None of your beeswax," she retorted, and he rolled his eyes and smirked his famous smirk. _

"_Well, considering I just slayed those metal heads and probably saved your tail, yes, yes it is," he set down the sword and knelt down to her level, "I've got a dream, alright? A dream to find the greatest treasure in the universe. I've been traveling this entire planet in search of it." _

**When I told her…there was a wild fire in her eyes I'd never seen except for in my own reflection **

"_That can't be your dream," she gasped, "it's MINE!" _

"_I don't like sharing either," he looked to the left where the warehouse opening was, seeing the icy rain pelting down outside and feeling thunder vibrate the building, "where are your parents?" _

"_I ran away," she puffed up her chest in pride, "Daddy was never around and didn't love me, and I don't have a Mommy." _

**Guess I just felt sorry for her. Her leggings were bloody, her hair was a total wreck, she was covered in bumps and bruises, and her blue jeans skirt was shredded. And yet she was acting like she was okay. She was a very tough little girl…and she had the same dream. **

"_Well, it's decided," he rose, putting his belt in its holder on his belt and starting out, "let's go." _

"_Who says I'm following you?" she kept her acid tongue…but she scrambled after him. _

**She was my little partner in crime, let me tell you. She was tough and very leaderlike..that's why I called her Captain Stephie **

"_Ready?" fifteen year old Marvelous whispered as the two crouched behind some old boxes. There were only five Gormin, but… _

_And then there were no Gormin. _

"_Junk!" seven year old Stephanie spat, stamping her foot in frustration and sliding her sword back into its case. _

"_Is that all there is on the stupid planet?" he groaned as the two headed into the night air, "Stephie, I think the greatest treasure is out there in the rest of the universe. Thing is, I don't know how to get there." _

"_You fly," she said it like it was obvious, "and we can do it in a big ship. I'll be Captain, of course. And we'll find the greatest treasure in the universe together." _

"_Sounds good to me, Captain Stephie," he lifted her to ride on his shoulders, "come on, let's go get food." _

**But then we stumbled into some serious trouble. I had to let her go **

"_Aren't you a little fighter?" a Scormin chuckled as he easily lifted nine year old Stephanie off the blacktop. _

"_Put me DOWN!" she screetched, kicking him where it hurts. _

"_I think I'll keep you," he looked at Marvelous, who had a deep cut across the chest, "let me have her, and I'll let you live." _

"_Just let me go," she choked before he could speak, "I'll be fine. You have to live and find the greatest treasure in the universe." _

"_Stephie…" he whispered, and before he could rise, she was gone. _

**A few months after is when I met AkaRed…and you pretty much know the rest **

"This must be a very pleasant surprise for you, Marvelous-san," Ahim wouldn't ever admit this, but…she was jealous already.

"It is," he nodded in agreement, taking her hand, "come on, let's get back."


	3. How much it Hurts

To be a Pirate 3

"Okay, now that's just_ cruel_," Marvelous' made the others' heads jerk up from their food when he walked in with Ahim, "how could you start diner without _me_?"

"I didn't cook it!" Doc held up his hands when he was glared at, and Gai shook his head, not wanting to see a hungry Marvelous angry.

"I did," Stephanie stepped out the kitchen and set a plate of rolls on the table, "and they certainly seem to agree with my taste." She gave him a smirk that was almost identical to his own, and he scowled, sitting down and ripping into a chicken leg bitterly.

"This is amazing, Stephanie-san," Ahim commented as she ate her own plate.

"Yeah, I know," the fourteen year old sure seemed to be over her shyness, "so…what've you been doing all this time, Marvey?"

"I…" he thrust him spoon into his mouth to avoid conversation.

"Marvelous-san doesn't really like to talk about what happened," Gai explained to her, and he yelped when he got a sharp kick in the shin.

"Shaddup," he spoke through some mashed potatoes and glared at the redhead.

"Ow…" he complained, and the youngest laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Watch your temper," she punched him playfully in the shoulder, "I don't think beating up your friends is going to keep them around."

"We're used to it," Luka rolled her eyes and smiled at her a bit, "you're feisty…I like it."

"Yeah well," when everyone was done eating, the young teenager quickly cleaned up the table and flopped back in Marvelous' chair, much to his displeasure, "so, Marvey. Let's talk about what's _now_."

"Or," he settled for standing in front of her, "how about you tell me how you got away from that ZangyZakk?"

"I told you before…I made this," she pulled out her key again, "I was there for a long time, buddy. They were trying to force me to be a soldier so I went along with it…but it was part of my plan."

"_NO!" a Scormin tried to strike her in the face, but she flipped him and kicked his gut, like she did to anyone who tried to touch her. She'd always kept the feistiness…the king liked it, even if she wouldn't listen most of time. _

_She at least got most jobs done. _

"_This thing is so annoying…" she put her hands on the electric collar that was on her neck, "well, I think it's about time for me to leave." _

"Their trust in me is what made it easier to escape," she told them, "and it was pretty simple to switch the controls at base to get that collar off. They can't find me…usually. When they do I can take care of them by myself…and this thing just appeared when I was overwhelmed." She threw the key up and caught it, shrugging.

Joe had certainly been silenced by this, as well as Marvelous. Luka and Doc looked at each other with half amazed, half shocked faces, and Ahim bowed to her a little as Gai scrambled to the teenager's feet.

"That's amazing!" he broke the still silence, "I…I've never heard of anything like that!"

"Course you haven't," she stretched out, like this was casual conversation, "I'm a special Super Sentai. Besides, it's not like you've heard of flying pirate ship before or the greatest treasure in the universe."

"Stephanie, you do I didn't mean to put you through that," Marvelous' body was rigged, and guilt lined his face.

"It's fine, Marvelous," she rose and put a hand on his shoulder, "I told you before I could take care of myself. Is that enough proof for you?"

"I don't want you in danger again," he rubbed his temples and went up the crows nest, leaving the others to stare after him and her to sigh.

"He still thinks I'm a kid," she flopped back on the chair.

"Marvelous-san.." Ahim started him, but Luka stopped her and shook her head. She knew what he was like to lose the one you cared about most…and how much it hurt.

XXXXXX

The Pirate Captain's eyes were tired and reflected deep thought as he stood up there alone, leaning against the rim. He'd missed her so much…he'd worried for her so much. He felt so guilty about what had happened with the ZangyZakk…he shouldn't have let her get hurt. He cared about her too much for that to happen…at least he thought.

"You know you're not alone," Luka's voice spoke in his ear, and he didn't even glance at her.

"I should have stopped them. _She _shouldn't have been put through all that," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and groaning, "_I _should have been there. And she would have met AkaRed…and she'd be your captain."

"But it happened," she leaned against the rim beside him, "I've figured out you just can't change the past. But you can make the future a lot better."

He pulled out his Gokai Ranger key, and she went quiet. She wanted to protest, to tell him there was no way he could ever even _consider _giving up being captain. But she could connect to his pain more than either of them would admit. When she lost Fai…she was considering death and letting Caine take over with the kids. But she had to stay strong…for those poor kids. She could only hope he'd done the same for the crew. But even so…she could meet him halfway with reason.

"Let her be a Pirate first," she told him, patting his shoulder, "then maybe she can be a Captain."

"Captain Stephanie," he mumbled, sliding the key back into his pocket, "I still think that sounds better than Captain Marvelous."

XXXXXX

"Wow…" Gai looked in fanboy heaven as he listened to Stephanie tell of her adventures with the ZangyZakk and how it was when she was with Marvelous.

"You're really strong…" Doc was listening with awe as well beside Ahim on the couch.

"Stephie," the Pirate Captain spoke to her, "what do you say about being a Pirate?"

"I say…" she raised an eyebrow, "I can take care of myself." And with that, she headed for the ropes, leaving the entire crew to stare after her with looks of shock on their faces.

And on Marvelous'…

A look of anger.

_XXXXXX _

Author Note: Oh no. Doesn't look like Stephanie passing on being part of his crew isn't goin go over well with Marvey-chan…


	4. So was I

To be a Pirate 4

Author Note: *Holds up sheild* Don't kill me!

_XXXXXXX_

"Stephanie!" there were rare times Marvelous got angry enough to call her by her real name, but now was certainly one of them, "Stephanie May!"

"What do you want, Marvelous?" she snapped, turning around and facing him in the middle of the street.

"You can't just _reject _me," he growled, grabbing for her shoulder, but she avoided the hand, catching it easily and glaring back just as fiercely.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I just did," she pushed him back a little, "now leave me _alone_."

"Not happening," he grasped a pigtail, and she kicked out. Instead of getting hit, the captain caught it, pushing her so that she could fall on her rump, "keep in mind who's stronger here."

Scowling, she boosted herself back up and stood up, hand in her coat pocket. Her message was quite clear, but when he reached in his as well, so was his. Both stared each other down, bodies stiff and postioned to draw their weapons.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Marvelous," she backed down finally, turning around aruptidly and striding towards the bus stop.

"I _know_," he stayed right on her heels, "demo you don't have a choice."

"That's not fair!" her voice contained whining, and he took her shoulder.

"I know," and he dragged her back to the Gallen kicking and screaming.

XXXXXXX

"I am excited to be working with you, Stephanie-san," Ahim was trying her best to cheer up the bittered young teenager.

"Hmph," she rolled her eyes, not giving up on the sulking. She figured if she did this long enough, Marvelous would feel guilty and be putty in her hands.

The thing was, the captain knew this trick and was detirmined to stand his ground. But she was _good _at the whole pouting thing. Her lower lip was sticking out, and her eyes were big and wide, like a scared, innocent little girl's. Her hair was shadowing one eye, and she was sniffing softly and whimpering ever so often.

"There's no need to be bitter," Marvelous scolded her from his chair, not looking up from his apple, "...or be a baby."

"I am _not_!" her voice was whining, and he rolled his eyes, more annoyed than anything.

"You're fourteen years old and a Pirate. Act like it," he threw the core of his food into the trashcan hard, making the tin rattle, and Ahim, Gai, and Doc winced at the warning.

"I am _not _going to be a Pirate," she growled dangerously, "I _told _you that already."

"I told _you_," he sat on the edge of his seat, "that you are. You didn't have a choice."

"Demo _they _did!" she pointed toward the rest of the crew, and he shrugged.

"Their my crew and my friends. I didn't know them before we got this bond," he reminded, "you I've known for years. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I surrived the _ZangyZak_!" she squealed angerily, "and you think I can't _handle myself_?"

"I'm not willing to take that chance again," he grabbed her wrist now, "this argument is over, got it?"

"It's _far _from it," she jerked away, stomping to her own quaters and slamming her door loudly.

XXXXXX

_I thought she could be Captain, demo...she's not even going to be part of my crew, _Marvelous stared over the horizon once again, sighing loudly to himself.

"She's just not going down without a fight, huh?" Luka's voice was beside him, and he didn't met her gaze.

"When we first met...she was always so eager to be my side," he rubbed his temples, "I guess now she's got her own view on the world."

"She's got the Pirate blood in her," Gokai Yellow smirked a bit, "demo she has to realize that. She'd be a useful addition to the crew, that's for sure."

"Stephie's my little fighter," he kicked the pole angerily, "I just never thought she'd ever fight _me_."

XXXXXXX

"Please open the door?" Gai knocked again with Ahim. The two were standing outside her quaters, but she was just ignoring it.

Suddenly, it jerked open, and she glared bitterly at both, "LEAVE!"

"Please, Stephanie-san..." the small princess reached for her hands, "we just wish to talk."

"I don't CARE!" the younger girl tried to shut the door again, but a hand stopped it easily, "OI! OI! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No," Joe replied simply, sitting her down on the edge of her bed and motioning quietly for the other two to leave. Exchanging nervous looks, they did so.

"I bet Marvelous sent you to talk to me," the teen scoffed, not looking at his neutral gaze, "I'm not listening."

"Marvelous didn't send me. I just came to tell you something," he wasn't fazed her words, "you surrived the ZangyZak slave camp, neh?"

"Of course I did," she rolled her eyes, "I've said that a million times."

He lifted his shirt up, revealing the ZangyZak symbol burned into his back, "Yeah, so did I."

She gasped and showed him her back where the same symbol was imprinted, "How did you get out?"

"Simple," he looked her in the eyes, "Marvelous saved me."


	5. I don't know you anymore

To be a Pirate 5

Stephanie was still being pretty cold toward Marvelous and was giving him "The Treatment", but to Joe she seemed more than willing to be friends.

The thing is, he didn't really want to be friends with _her_.

He didn't quite trust her. It _was _susipious on how she'd gotten that Ranger Key, and she was just so...entergtic. She was still a child in more ways than others...and he did _not _do children.

And yet, he kind of had to put up with her being at his heels 24/7, watching him do _all _his exersises and asking questions. _Lots _of question. So there he was, trying to do his sit-ups in peace as she tried to learn more about when he was in the Zangyack army.

"So did they give you the mark right off, or did they try and torture you?" she inquired curiously, and he pretended like he didn't hear.

And that made her mad.

"STEPHANIE MAY!" Marvelous' voice was loud and angry, and even she flinched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The first mate easily pushed her off him, her having tackled him, and rolled his eyes, "Leave me alone, pipsqueak."

"I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" she squealed as Marvelous hauled her to his room.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HECK?" she glared at him for yelling once he'd shut the door, even though inside she was cowering like two year old.<p>

"You saw it happen, you know what the heck," she retorted, keep her sharp tongue despite the circumanstances.

"He's been really patient, and so have I," the captain was starting to lose it, "gah...what am I going to do with you, Stephanie?"

She could see by the look in his eyes what he was considering, and she cheered inside. Maybe _now _he finally got she _wasn't _part of his crew and never would be. But, much to her disappointment, he did something else instead.

He easily scooped her in his arms and carried her struggling self back into the main room, taking a table chair and setting it in a corner. Plopping her down, he sat down in his own chair and stared at her.

"You will sit there until I say you can get up," he informed her.

"And what if I don't?" she started to rise, and the second he reached for his belt, she sat right back down with a huff and whine, "you're MEAN!"

"I know I am," and he promptly dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Can I get up now?" Stephanie was plenty stiff from sitting in time-out for almost two hours, and he looked up from his apple.<p>

"Sure," he shrugged, like she was always free to rise, and she glared at him.

"I'm leaving," she declared, "you are _not _the Marvelous I used to know. The _old _Marvelous caring and nice, a true leader. You...I don't know you anymore." And with that last statement, she left the Gallen.

This time, he didn't follow her.

* * *

><p>"Stephanie-san..." Ahim was most concerned for the young teenager, and she was now searching all over everywhere for her.<p>

Finally, she saw her familar form sitting at the bus stop, and the small princess rushed to her side, "Stephanie-san! Disabo? Why did you leave?"

"I don't _know _him anymore," it was then Gokai Pink realized she'd been crying, "he...he used to be _cool_. Now he's a big jerk."

"Now, I would not say he is a jerk..." she'd never say anything bad about _him_.

"He put me in time out for, like, two hours," this brought on another batch of tears, "what am I, two? He...he doesn't care about me anymore. He thinks I'm a brat, a child...I HATE HIM!"

She sobbed all that harder, and the girl with curls gently pulled her into a hug, "Stephanie-san...I am sure you just need to talk about it with him..."

"The only thing I'm talking about," she sniffed, looking at her Ranger Key, "is where I'm moving. Cause I'm not going back."

* * *

><p>Author Note: Poor Steph!<p> 


	6. Trust in Friendship

To be a Pirate 6

_I knew it was a mistake to come back to Tokoyo, _Stephanie felt the tears stinging her eyes as she gazed out of the filthy window of the bus. But she wasn't alone.

"Stephanie-san..." the small princess grasped her hands, "please listen to me."

"Ahim..." she just shook her pigtails, "I...I just don't know what happened. He used to actually like me."

"He does like you," Gokai Pink squeezed her hands tigher, "you are his baby sister. He simply does not want you to get hurt again. He feels guilty, you know, about what happened with the Zangyack."

"Yeah? And how do you know?" the fourteen year old scowled at the older girl.

"Because," she remained calm, despite her acid tongue, "if Marvelous-san did not care...I would not be part of his crew."

* * *

><p>The captain had done it this time, and he knew it.<p>

He punched the crows' nest pole and gazed at the darkening skyline. His stomach twisted painfully with guilt, and he about sank to his knees in despair. He _had _to get her back and aplogize.

But how?

"You screwed up, ne?" Luka's voice made him grunt, but he didn't tell her to get lost.

"Big time," he leaned heavily on the pole now, rubbing his eyes with a groan, "what am I goin' do?"

"Bring her joy, of course," she said it like it was obvious, "she has to forgive you sometime. Give her reason too."

* * *

><p>Ahim just smiled as she stroked the hair of the fourteen year old. She'd talked to her patiently and understandingly pretty much all night, and both had fallen asleep still talking on the bus. The small princess didn't know where they were, but at the moment, she was just glad she'd gotten Stephanie to talk to her.<p>

"Stephanie-san," she gently touched her shoulder, "Stephanie-san. Wake up."

The younger teenager moaned a little, burying her face in the older girl's shoulder, "No...one more hour..."

She sounded so like Marvelous, the younger women had to giggle a little. She finally managed to get her awake and going, and the two stepped off the vechile. They were in a more deserted part of Japan, and the population was barely over 100.

"This place is so lonely..." the younger of the two looked concerned before smiling, "demo..I'll make it work. Are you goin' back, Ahim-san?"

"Niet," Gokai Pink took her hands, "I will stay with you and make sure you are happy. I will not need my friend when she needs a friend."

The two girls smiled to each other and headed into the little town.

* * *

><p>"First the kid, now Ahim, too?" the first mate was clearly miffed, "Marvelous, what're we goin' do?"<p>

"We're going to wait," the captain replied, which surprised Gokai Blue and even more so Gokai Yellow, who'd just said that advice, "I know Ahim'll tell us when she's ready to return."

"And if she doesn't?" the lookout growled bitterly, hating having to patient and hating even more that he hadn't listened.

He smirked, but in his eyes there was seriousness, "Then she's not my Stephie."


	7. Knowing

To be a Pirate

A best friend.

When she'd first become a pirate, that's what Ahim had wanted. She didn't really think she'd got one...

She found one in Luka.

Gokai Yellow was her protecter, and she would always idiolize her.

DEMO...

Stephanie was forming her into everything Luka had taught her about being a big sister: Protective, funny, caring, and always looking out for the younger's best interest.

"You are doing great, Stephanie-chan," she smiled to the fourteen year old, who smiled happily at her neesan's approval.

"Argiatou, Ahim-san," over the past couple of months, she'd really melted away that icy layer of her the Zangyack had formed around her heart and shown how caring and sweet she was.

The two had been working on a little life together in the tiny town. They knew everyone by name and could tell you a brief description of them all, and they owned a small little shack for a home. Inside there was a twin-sized creaky, stained bed, and slow, ever-turning fan, and three windows.

It was still just right for them. Besides, they didn't stay in there long in the daytime.

In return for the mayer granting them the little house with no pay, they worked happily for the little store for commuters and the townsfolk. They were extremley hard workers, and when they weren't doing that, Gokai Pink had decided to teach the fourteen year old in the Gokaiger way.

It wasn't like her fighting style was bad. But it was too similar to the Zangyack tactics: Reckless and over-bold. She was teaching her to be more patient, and anticipate the enemy's next move. It was starting to really pay off, too.

"Huh..." the girl with the Gokai Gold Ranger Key rolled between her neesan's legs, slashing for her back, bringing her to her knees. Both females panted, shakily regaining their normal postures.

"That was very impressive," Gokai Pink hugged her, "I am so proud of you, oneechan."

"Neesan..." she cuddled into her happily, sighing in relief, "I think I like you better than Marvelous."

_XXXXXXXX_

"Ahim-chan..." it was about to rip Luka apart with waiting for the two to return, "MARVELOUS!"

"I know they'll come through..." even the captain had been becoming less marvelous. He was pale, he dozed off almost all the time, and he even turned down eating supper a few times.

Something was very, very wrong.

"We need to find them, Marvelous," his best friend spoke, rising and heading for the wheel, "and if you don't agree..." He shook his head and grasped the wheel...the captain didn't respond.

"I'm so worried for them," Gai was getting excited for the first time in the past two months, jumping up and running to his friend's side, "we have GOT to go FAST."

"They could be in trouble..." our favorite blonde pessimist fretted, and Luka nodded.

"Well, if that's the case..." Gokai Red suddenly had that fire sparking in his eyes, "let's go find my Stephie...and Ahim-chan."

_XXXXXXX_

"It seems kind of quiet tonight," the former princess commented from her place on the bed. The two were curled up against the night chill, and the younger nodded and shivered lightly.

"I remember when Marvelous and I would curl up like this together...and listen to the silence of those nights," the fourteen year old recalled with a melancholy smile.

_XXXXXX _

"_Brrrrr..." seven year old Stephanie shivered, "n-not cool, M-Mother Na-Nature..." _

_Fifteen year old Marvelous chuckled a bit, sitting beside her and draping a tattered old quilt around them. He bent down to kiss the top of her head, and she giggled a little bit. _

"_You loooove me," she teased, and he gave her a poke on the stomach. _

"_Nah, you're just an annoying baby sister," he pinched her cheek, and that would've hurt if it had been anyone else. _

_She squealed and stood up quickly, "No I'm not!" _

_He laughed at her angry face and ruffled up her hair, "Yes you are. You're wittle Stephie-chan." _

"_Marvelous!" she shrieked as he walked off to avoid her temper tantrum, "MARVELOUS!" _

_XXXXXX _

"How cute!" Gokai Pink giggled lightly at the memory.

"Yeah..." the young teenager frowned a bit, "I miss Marvelous."

Squeezing her hands, the nineteen year old smiled gently, "Then is it time we go back?"

"...H-hai,"

_XXXXXXX _

"See?" the captain smirked for the first time since the two young females had left, "I _told _you guys they'd come through."

"Ahim-chan!" Luka squealed, dropping down to her sister and throwing her arms around her, "you scared me so much!"

"I apologize to you all..." she bowed respectively, "mina-san, demo I have returned with Stephanie-chan."

"That's good," the first mate looked relieved to see the small princess as well, and the two younger males rushed to Stephanie.

"Are you okay?" they fretted in sync, and she smiled weakly and waterily.

"H-hai," she was weak in the knees as she stared up at her captain. Never in her life had she been so afraid of him...not even when they first met.


End file.
